Love and War
by Dark Unicorn Master
Summary: Every one seems to hate Hiei except Keiko! Now Hiei feels depressed and suicidal! Can Keiko save him and get him back on good terms with the gang? But what if Hiei just makes matter worse for himself by being himself?
1. Chapter 1

**waz up everyone? this story was inspired by 'Broken' but I STILL don't know how to continue it! but I'll try for all my reviewers! i love you guys! please read and review! it's not hard!  
**In this story Keiko knows Hiei is Yukina's brother but she swor not to tell Yukina

the pairing in this is hieixkeiko

i love this type of pairing

please

**ENJOY!**

then review Kay? Please do this for mee!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Love and War**

**Chapter 1**

**By Dark Unicorn Master**

**Keiko's POV **

We were all at Genkai's temple having a party and enjoying ourselves. Well almost everyone was there. Hiei wasn't but I bet he will show up soon. He would never give up a chance to be near Yukina and he probably wouldn't want Kazuma flirting with her any way.

Sure enough Hiei slipped into the temple quietly but I seemed to be the only one who acknowledged his presence. Everyone else to be ignoring him but he didn't seem to mind this. He was content on just sitting in the corner near the punch bowl watching Yukina.

I don't know why I'm always looking for Hiei right now. Oh well! I'll maybe get some punch. I'm thirsty.

I made my way to where Hiei and the punch was located. As I filled up my cup I casually said 'Hi Hiei' all he said was 'Hn'. All the while his gaze never left his sister. As I looked at Hiei I noticed some emotions in his eyes. Gasp! I could see his emotions? But he never shows his emotions.

I suddenly felt sorry for him even though I knew he doesn't like to be pitied. But those red orbs of his held so much anger, pain, misery, betrayal, and something else. I just couldn't place it. It was like all the life from his eyes was gone. That spark Yukina has in her eyes was gone. Almost like his spirite was broken so many times he just let it die instead of fixing it.

YES! Broken spirited was a good way to describe that look.

**Normal POV**

Hiei fidgeted under Keiko's thoughtful gaze.

"What are you looking at, onna?" barked Hiei.

"Oh uuh sorry,' apologized Keiko. Embarrassed she was caught starring at Hiei she turned away but the sympathetic look on her face didn't fade.

Yusuke was watching Keiko and Hiei attentively. He was prepared to defend Keiko if Hiei lashed out at her.

_I still don't trust him after what he did during our last mission_, mused Yusuke. Then Yusuke noticed Hiei saying something to Keiko. _No doubt mean! _ She turned away looking sad.

_**THAT'S IT!**_

Yusuke marched over to Hiei and said " Get out and never come back!" Hiei had a shocked expression for about ten seconds before it was replaced with a mask of indifference.

"What are you talking about, detective?" asked Hiei coolly.

"I will not let you stay here after what happened during our mission and after you snapped at Keiko. GET OUT…… Forbidden Child!" Yusuke yelled but whispering the last part.

"Make me," challenged Hiei as he stood up.

"No one wants you here! Kuwabara doesn't want you here. Kurama doesn't want you here. Nether does Genkai!"

Hiei looked at Kuwabara who nodded in agreement with Yusuke. Hiei then turned to Kurama who nodded and looked away from Hiei.

Hiei turned away quickly and flitted outside into the forest.

_They betrayed me! I opened up to them a little and they betray me! They all know I'm the Forbidden Child. They all hate me! MY FRIEDS ARE GONE!_

Hiei jumped up into a tree, landed on a branch, and sat down,

_It's all over!_

He felt like crying but couldn't.

_The Forbidden Child does **NOT **cry!_

**At the temple**

Keiko sat down on a chair stunned by all the new news.

_Hiei did something to up set Yusuke and the rest during a mission? Hiei's the Forbidden child? I read about that in a book it said the forbidden child only kills, never eats, and was spit out of Hell because he was so evil. Everyone wants him gone? What did he do?_

Yusuke saw Keiko's stunned expression and hugged her trying to reassure her.

"I'll take you home kay? I think the party is over."

**Half an hour Later **

Keiko bid Yusuke good-bye and good night at her doorstep. Then went straight to bed after getting ready for bed. As she lay in her soft, fluffy, and warm bed she review what happened at the 'party' over and over again before she drifted off to sleep.

In the forest near Genkai's temple Hiei sat in a tree feeling depresed and wishing he could tack away the pain he felt.

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter**

_Keiko was worried the gang and Hiei still hadn't made up yet and fights with Yusuke always were short. The worst part was that no one had seen Hiei in 5 days and it had rained all that week._

_He must be soaked thought Keiko maybe I should find him!_

_

* * *

_ther is a taste of what will happen next!

DID you like the story? **then review!**

**an feel free to check out my other stories!**

**thanxs for your time**

**Dark Unicorn Master **


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone i got up chapter 2 up YAY! now i have to work on the next chapter for 'Ice Maiden's Revenge'**  
**

i don't have ANY ideas of how to continue 'Broken' so this story will have to do for now! i also am making a story with Kurama and Karasu(BOOO!) i hope that turne out well!

i'm also going to up date 'the Young Years of the Forbidden Child' I just don't know what will happen next!

well i hope you guys like this next chapter cuz i think it's the best chapter made so far!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

As a of about 15 girl sat in her house looking outside with a distressed look on her face. Keiko was worried the gang and Hiei still hadn't made up yet and fights with Yusuke always were short. The worst part was no one had seen Hiei in 5 days and it had rained all week.

_He must be soaked_, thought Keiko, _may be I should go find him. But where could he of gone? If I were Hiei where would I go so that no body would find me or bother me? Probably some where were it is big, not many people go, and has trees. Hiei always can be found in a tree! Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Where oh where? _

_The large forest on the east side of the city; no one goes there, it's big and of course it has trees! _

Keiko jumped up, ran and got her coat, purse, and umbrella, and ran outside to hail a taxi. Once she was in on and heading towards the eastside forest she started to think of how she could convince Hiei to come back to Genkai's temple so Yusuke and the others could sit down and try to solve there issue. _I just hope he's ok and is where I think he is. Did I bring enough money for a ride back? Oh well! I'll manage some how. But what can I do to bring Hiei to Genkai's? Hmmm._

As Keiko thought of these things in the back of the taxi in a forest ( I'm not going to tell you where it is:P) a very soggy fire demon sat in a tree feeling dejected. He was soaked to the bone but didn't notice because he was to caught up in his thoughts.

_I knew I shouldn't have trusted them! Why did I anyway? _Grrrr. _I guess I wanted a place where I could be accepted! But then those _stupid _demons that we had to kill separated us and told the others that I was the Forbidden Child! Then the accident happened I couldn't help it they made me do it! Then I snapped at the detectives woman. What a stupid move it was like when I held her hostage he got so pissed he defeated me! I bet the fact that I am the Imiko also put a strike against me! It just like that **stupid** ningen game 'Batball' or something three hits an your out! I got my three strikes now they al hate me! Even Yukina, now I'm so glade I didn't tell her I was her brother she would be devastated! _ Hiei sighed heavily. Then there was a loud clap of thunder then a flash of lightning, followed by a down pour of large rain drops.

_Shit! Stupid rain, stupid ningen world! Now I'm going to get even more soaked! Oh well I'll just raise my body temperature like.. WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SEVEN HELLS! My ki all gone! _ Achoo! _Great a cold just what I need! I don't know why I even kept myself alive all these years I'm not needed or wanted! _ Cough! COUGH! Sniff! _But I ..I c-c- could e-end it all in one stroke_, thought Hiei gazing at his now unsheathed katana(SP?). he placed the silver blade to his pale left wrist and cut a large gash across it deep enough to have a decent amount of blood flowing out but not deep enough to kill him quickly. He removed the blade, gazing in wonder as his crimson liquid flowed out of the wound._ Is this what it's like to die? I'm so cold all of a sudden! I feel something another demon it's ki signature is unfamiliar I hope it finds me and kills me! I don't deserve to live!_

Suddenly a large, muscular, green demon with horns on its head stomped out of the bush underneath the tree Hiei was sitting in.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? I think I just found my new punching bag," it said in a rough, gravel-like voice. Then the demon jumped up, pulled Hiei out of the tree, and threw Hiei to the ground 4 meters down. Hiei didn't even try to fight back. _I only deserve pain and sorrow. So I better get used to them,_ he thought depressed, _and I don't have any ki to fight him with._

The green demon saw Hiei lying pathetically on the ground walked over to him and started kicking him in the stomach successfully breaking a few ribs. Each time Hiei was kicked he just grunted and occasionally coughing up blood.

Then the green demon picked Hiei up by his hair and started punching the smaller demon until Hiei was a bloody and bruised heap of flesh. The demon finally got board of punching Hiei he sunk his fangs into Hiei's shoulder and ejected a poison into the blood stream of the fire demon. Hiei gave a faint cry of pain but did his best to hide it. Without warning Hiei gave a loud cry of pain his katana was plunged threw his abdomen. The katana must of fell out of his hand when he cut his wrist and the green demon found it.

" Haahaahaa!" it laughed cruelly," I don't like fire demon blood so I will leave you here to die! Haahaahaa!"

With that said the large, green demon left Hiei to bleed to death. Hiei lay on his back with his trusty katana in his abdomen, covered in his own life giving fluid, Hiei pulled iot out with a gasp of pain. Now he was sick, cold, tired, and wounded the pain was so over whelming he started to shake and curl into the fetal position softly whimpering.

Keiko got out of the taxi, paid the driver, and turned to look at the large, dark, and quit creepy forest in front of her.

_Great! I'm here but how am I suppose to find a stubborn fire demon when he doesn't want to be found? Very simple you can't! Not without a stroke of luck. _The rain started to fall down in large drops. Sigh! _What to do? What to…_

Keiko was pulled out of her thoughts by a scream that pieced the pitter-patter of the rain. She started to run towards where the scream came from.

_That sounded like Hiei but he never screams. OH! I hope he's ok!_

Running threw the creepy forest trying to ignore the spooks that she felt. Running into a clearing near a tree what she saw make her stop abruptly in shock. Hiei lay curled up under the tree shaking and in a pool of his own blood. Keiko felt like retching at the sight but she didn't instead she moved cautiously towards the wounded boy.

"H-hiei? ..," she didn't know what to say so she gently touched Hiei's shaking shoulder. He felt someone touch him so he tensed waiting for the impact of another punch. Feeling Hiei tense under her touch Keiko whispered gently " it's ok Hiei I wont hurt you. I wanna help you. Hiei I'm going to sit you up and turn you around okay?"

as carefully as Keiko could she turned the wounded fire demon around easily. _OH MY GOD! He's so light. When did he last eat?_

She gasped once she saw the wounded abdomen.

"Hiei I have to take toy home okay? I'm not leaving you here like this!"

Keiko got no reply but she still felt Hiei that was tense so she just picked him up and put him on her back to carry him home.

_I'm kinda happy he doesn't weigh a lot cuz I have to carry him ten blocks just to get home! I don't have enough money to use a taxi._

Soon after that thought Keiko started to trudge home with Hiei who fainted on her back.

TBC

* * *

SOO how was it ! 

now u just review! give u some time to do that . GOOD!

now go read either 'the young years of the forbbiden child'( needs more reviews) or 'the ice maiden's revenge' then review! GOOD!

i hope to have at least 6 reviews foe this story before i continue!

Please read and review

lots of love

Dark Unicorn Master


	3. Chapter 3

well since i have been constantly nattered at by a few in dividuals! you who you are but i still am glad u reviewed -! I put up a new chapter ! YAY! and i'm working on Ice maiden's Revenge almost finished the next chapter! Yay! but i have a question at the end i need answering before i put it up!

**SO Read & Review and answer my question at the end of this chapter!**

**feel free to ask questions!**

**ENJOY!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Keiko had finally made it home and luckily rain stopped before she reached her destination. The walk with Hiei on her back went smoothly except for the bunch of odd stares she got. Thankfully it was late at night so not many people were outside to notice her carrying a badly beaten Hiei to her house.

Once Keiko unlocked her home and took off her shoes she steadily made her way to the family bathroom setting Hiei down on the floor and gazed at him for awhile just spacing off, thinking about how hot he looked no matter what state he was in. _What am I thinking! He's Hiei! He's just a friend! A really HOT friend! _Keiko shook her head getting ride of any other inappropriate thoughts and got back to the task at hand.

She took off his shirt, blushing once he was shirtless, praying he wouldn't wake up and kill her. Then she saw the sword wound and bruised abdomen. Gently brushing her fingers over his chest she thought, _He has maybe 3 broken ribs but I can't help those. _So she cleaned and bandaged up the hole where the sword entered him since it seemed to be the only thing she could attend to on his upper body.

_What's this? _

Then she noticed the slits on her wrist.

_Hiei did THIS to himself! But I thought he considered it cowardly to kill yourself maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. STILL it's scary to think Hiei was depressed enough to cut. I'll ask him about it when he wakes up._

She bandaged his slit wrist and continued to inspect the rest of Hiei's body for injuries she could help heal.

Keiko noticed two puncture wounds on Hiei's shoulder that were oozing with puss.

_Gross! It looks infected!_

Keiko cleaned the wound with hot water and anti-septic not bothering to bandage it so the air can heal it faster. Then carried Hiei to her room gently placing him on it so he can rest comfortably. Plunking down on her chair next to her desk resting after carrying Hiei home, cleaning his wounds and then letting him her bed. He might be lighter then many other members of the Urameshi team but try carrying him across half the city!

_Well I better clean up the mess I left in the bathroom, I don't feel like getting questions from Mom and Dad as to why the bathroom floor is covered in blood and why I have a wounded boy in my bed. _Sigh. Shaking off her weariness she went to clean up the bloodied bathroom leaving Hiei to heal and recuperate.

_1 hour later _

_Where am I? _Thought Hiei groggily . He sat up quickly throwing aside the quilt covering him but instantly regretted it as a sharp pain shot threw his chest and abdominal area. Slowly he laid down and covered himself felling drained of energy.

_Shit! My wounds aren't healed yet Why? But that can wait, first I have to know where I am! _

Hiei scanned the room. It had sky blue walls with white basses, there was a desk across from the foot of the bed, there was a window to Hiei's left and a door and a night stand to his right.

**SIGH. **_Well I can't move so I'm just going to wait until._** Brrr.**_Why is it so gods damn cold in here?_ Borrowing into the white, warm covers carefully. Just as he was relaxing Hiei erupted into a coughing fit. Hiei sighed and breathed in deeply the sent of the pillow.

_The sent smells familiar but where have I smelt it? _**Sigh.**_ Hn I'll just rest my mind still feels tired but I should be careful. I still don't know who helped me. Or why anyone even bothered. _

Hiei started to drift off to sleep just as some one entered the room. Hiei felt the bed dip as some one sat down beside him

"Hiei, wake up, please," encouraged a gentle voice as a hand very tenderly brushed a few stray bangs out of Hiei's closed eyes. Snatching the hand in an iron grip Hiei faced his mystery person.

"Keiko?" Hiei gasped. He couldn't believe it the detective's women helped HIM! Why?

"Kei - onna, why?" questioned Hiei gently releasing the fragile wrist.

"Why what, Hiei?" retorted Keiko looking genuinely confused.

_She looks so …innocent _whispered a voice in the back of Hiei's head. Ignoring it Hiei repeated his question again but elaborated it this time.

"Why would you help ME?" questioned Hiei in a voice that commanded an answer.

"You needed help and I was… I was …"

"WHAT onna?" questioned Hiei, loosing his patients.

"I was WORRIED! OK! I was worried that you might do something stupid and get hurt!" stormed Keiko glaring at Hiei. Hiei stared shocked at Keiko.

_What an ungrateful punk! I help him and… _Keiko's ranting was stopped by a timid voice.

"You really were worried? About me, the Forbidden Child! The evil … beast that only kills?" asked Hiei clenching his fists and bowing his head so Keiko couldn't see his eyes.

_He looks so… sad, angry, and… lonely. This isn't the Hiei that he shows the world. But I'll answer his questions then see if he will answer my questions._

"Yes, Hiei I was really worried when no one saw you for days after the party," said Keiko honestly.

Hiei raised his eyes to Keiko's looking for lies and hidden hatred he was usually given.

_She's telling the truth! But I don't understand! Why would she go though the trouble of finding me and healing. She's probably like the rest of them, just wanting to use me! Why would she help me after all I did? I kidnapped her, threatened the detective, and snapped at her at the 'party'! _

"Hiei, um, well, I know we're not really close and well could you tell me why you cut your wrists?" asked Keiko rushing the last part.

"Why wouldn't I?" retorted Hiei, growling, "Everyone hates ME! And I don't… Never mind you wouldn't understand."

Keiko looked at Hiei with a confused expression. _Not everyone hates you, Hiei. _

"I don't hate you," said Keiko looking into Hiei's now cold eyes for any hint of emotion.

_I hope he knows I'm telling the truth and he opens up a little cuz he didn't answer my question yet! _thought Keiko peeved, _well I shouldn't press him. He looks pale and needs rest._

"Um, Hiei, lay down and I'll get you some soup. And you had better not try moving around while I'm gone," called Keiko as she ran out of the room to fetch the soup.

_Hn. Like I'm going to listen to a baka onna,_ thought Hiei as he attempted to get out of bed but was greeted with searing white pain, _guess I'll say I still can't move without fainting or feeling a large amount of pain. But I'm so tired and cold. I hope Keiko comes back soon…the room was warmer with her hear. _

_And you like her presence also _whispered a sly voice in the back of his head.

Keiko was just about to take the tray of steaming food to Hiei when there was a knock on the door.

TBC

* * *

There FINALLY finished! and** i'm almost finished the new chapter for Ice Maiden's Revenge but i'm not sure if i should add some Hiei action or not please tell me once you reviewed: ) **

tell me how it was! PLEASE! cuz i'm wasn't to sure of this chapter!

But i do know i need 17 reviews to continue! SO REVIEW!

love

Dark Unicorn Master


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the 4th chapter! FINALLY! i finally got over writers block now just to know what to write for **'the young years of the forbidden child' but i might take it off the site**

i hope everyone likes this chapter it has fluff or my virson of fluff. **tell me if it is fluff or not**.

**Enjoy!**

**Rad & Review ** **  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 4 **

By: Dark Unicorn Master

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

_Oh my! Who could that be now?_

As Keiko opened the front door there standing on the porch was her best friend Yusuke. His once jelled hair was now hanging down and framing his face. Even thought rainwater had soaked through his jacket and white shirt and clung to his slightly muscular chest, the teen wore a smile of pure joy.

"Hey, Keiko, you gonna let me in or do you want to join me and my quest of getting' soaked? ' he asked.

Keiko smiled gently and invited Yusuke inside. Sitting in the den sipping tea and munching cookies in a thoughtful silence until Keiko decided to start a conversation.

"So, Yusuke, what brings you to my home in the middle of hurricane, in the middle of the night?" asked Keiko raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I, um was … umm bored," said Yusuke uncertainly, fidgeting in seat nervously.

_Shit! I was hoping she wouldn't ask that question! I was suppose to get let in by Mr. Yukimura and put the ring in her room as a blind date set-up. I wasn't planning on Keiko being here! Well I will just do it another time cuz the weather sucks and it not going as planned, _thought Yusuke remembering why he was here.

"You were bored," repeated Keiko in a tone of sure-you-were-bored.

"So are you enjoying spring break or did Koenma ruin it by giving you a mission? Asked the brown haired girl innocently changing the topic.

"Spring break is great except at the 'party' and so far I'm mission free. Mostly because of Hiei!" replied Yusuke, " but I wanted him off the team and back in Spirit World Jail where he belongs but Koenma said we need him and is important to the team. Other than that he USELESS! He's so COLD AND ARROGAN AND IRRITATING!" ranted Yusuke obviously still angry at Hiei.

_Well now would be a bad time to talk about forgiving Hiei, sighed Keiko, well I'll let him rant away. It might be for the best. He might hurt himself or someone else if he goes out to the world steaming mad._

As Keiko quietly listened to Yusuke, Hiei was listening as well.

_I knew it he hates me and tried to get me off the team! I'm worthless except for fighting! I should'a known I wasn't wanted!_ Thought Hiei with a sinking heart.

_They all hate me. Maybe I should of went to Spirit World Jail and been locked up all alone. How could I've been so naïve and stupid as to think I would be accepted! I'm the FORBIDDEN CHILD and worthless and hated! _

Thinking those thoughts Hiei used all his strength to push the covers off, open the window, and jumped outside into the storm. Him attempt to run away were cut short because by the time he made it to the Dumpster behind the Yukimura's house he was drained of his physical energy. Resorting to leaning against the trash cans, curling up and resting for a while. Unbeknownst to the fire Koorime the poison coursing threw his veins was taking effect.

Keiko had just said good-bye to her friend and decided that now she could bring Hiei his lukewarm soup.

_Good Yusuke left, I can feed Hiei, and then make a bed on the couch and SLEEP! Finally_, thought Keiko happy for rest but her joy was short lived.

The moment she opened the door to her room she was hit with a cold blast of air and tinny water droplets. Her curtains were flapping wildly, paper was raffling on her desk and a few stray pages were soaring around the room, and the window was hanging haphazardly open and banging in the wind.

_That JERK! Why didn't Hiei close the window? And why did he leave for that matter? But WHERE is he! Ok calm down he couldn't have gone far with his wounds._

Keiko very carefully leaned out her open window and looked left, right, up, down, and straight until she saw a bandaged back huddled near the family garbage cans.

_That's gotta be him, _she thought gleefully as she slipped on outside shoes on and grabbed an umbrella. Running around the back of the house and dogged puddles she arrived at the trashcans. Recognizing the familiar figure she smiled and mentally cheered to herself for finding Hiei. The smile faltered went she saw Hiei shivering violently, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, and him trying to hold back sobs. Her heart went out to the wounded fighter instantly.

In attempts to comfort him Keiko knelt next to him and held the umbrella over his head with one hand. Carefully she stretched her hand out and touched Hiei's shaking shoulder. Flinching he pulled away from the warm touch reminding Keiko he wasn't used to physical touch other than in combat.

" It's okay Hiei I won't hurt you. But I would be nice if you would come inside," said Keiko hoping the demon would comply to her wish.

"Go away Keiko! Just please… go away. It's no use pretending you want me around. I know I'm not wanted," whispered a shaking voice.

"No Hiei I'm not leaving here until your inside the house. Please don't think I don't want to help you, I really do want to help you," argued Keiko gently but trying to be firm so he listens to her and believed her.

_Wait a sec why is he calling me by my name and say 'please',_ pondered Keiko worried, _he must be really sick. Now I know he can't be out in this weather._

"Please, Hiei, you're in no shape to be out here in a rain storm. So move or I'll make you move," the now wet girl commanded. Moving closer to Hiei she gently poked him waiting for him to pull away again. Thou this time he didn't move away but leaned closer to her. Shocked by this she let him lean against her until his head was on her shoulder.

" Keiko?" asked Hiei very timidly and in a voice a young child might use, " does this feel… wrong to you. Do you want me to not touch you?"

Keiko wrapped her arms around the small fire demon to warm him and replied.

"No, Hiei, this doesn't feel wrong. How do you feel?"

" I feel good in your arms and really safe. But I'm tired, cold, and hungry," he whispered back slightly ashamed for complaining.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Confused Keiko looked down on to Hiei's face looking at it to try to figure out why he was apologizing.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I'm so weak, tired, cold, and hungry. I'm not allowed to feel those things and complain. I would always get punished for complaining," Hiei said quietly and very scared for what Keiko's reaction will be.

"It's okay. I don't mind you telling me those type of things because I need to know what you feel in order to help you."

"Just one question. Why are you even being polite and so open? You never show your true emotions."

" I think the poison has drained my ki and taken down my emotional barriers so tell you the things that I'm feeling on the inside. I'm sorry for being a liability. You don't have to help me I'll just by myself wait for the poison to fade," mumbled Hiei looking guilty.

"It's fine Hiei I don't mind helping you. But you have to go into the house and rest. Understand? Tomorrow we can talk about details and other issues. Now let's go," Keiko said firmly, grabbing his wrist. Both stood up and walked around the house and into it.

After drying Hiei up with a towel Keiko started to tuck Hiei in who stopped her weakly, his hand shaking.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a child-like voice.

"I'm just tucking you in," Keiko said kindly assuming Hiei had never felt this action, "now go to sleep, Hiei."

"Where are you sleeping?" Hiei asked worry evident on his face. _Please don't leave me._

"Umm. Probably on the couch, why?"

"You sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the floor beside you. I … I don't want you… away from me. Please don't abandon me," whispered Hiei. Looking away Hiei tried to hide the fearful expression. Keiko noticed it thou. Sitting down on the bed she gently pushed him back down on the bed and pulled the cover up to his neck. Smiling reassuringly Keiko told him she would sleep on the floor beside him and then she stood up to get the extra futon. In ten minutes she was back wearing a nightgown and holding a fluffy futon under one arm.

Lying under the covers Keiko was falling asleep and just before sleep caught her Hiei started to whimper and toss and turn. Groaning Keiko got up sat on the bed and stroked Hiei's head until she fell into the bliss of sleep.

* * *

if **anyone** dares to bother me about Hiei being OOC i will hurt them! cuz i have the reason in the story! and i will explain it in the next chapter. 

Hoped you liked the story and R&R!

love,

Dark Unicorn Master


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! i know i haven't updated in along time but i was really busy! i'm not gone dont worry! i happy you guys missed me! so here's the new chapter!

Declimer: I don't own YYHor the charcters! i do own the plot and emotion-feeder's  


ENJOY! 

Chapter 5

The stormy clouds slowly drifted apart letting the morning sun peak through the curtains, into the room of Keiko Yukimura. Shivering slightly the brown haired teen snuggled to her heat source trying to fen off the cold.

_What a warm, cuddly, muscular, life sized pillow. Wait a sec! MUSCULAR?LIFE SIZED?_

With a jolt Keiko sat up and looked at her 'pillow' which was really the bandaged fire demon, Hiei.

His hands were tucked under the pillow, his head was snuggled into the white, fluffy pillows, his knees slightly bent, and Hiei was breathing peacefully and a content and innocent look was on his face.

Smiling gently at the peaceful figure Keiko quietly got out of the bed, got herself ready for the day, and went to make breakfast for her and her visitor.

Red eyes fluttered open and looked around their surroundings. Slowly and stiffly sitting up Hiei rested his back on the headboard and just thought.

_That was the best sleep I've had in years. I didn't have those memories haunting me. Why? Wait wasn't there something warm and someone was stroking my hair. No it must have been a dream! No one would ever display affection to ME! _

Without knowing it Hiei had propped up his right arm on his right leg and stretched out his left leg.

_With the state I'm in now any apparition who wants to kill me could! Hn. I wouldn't be surprised if Yusuke tried to kill me himself! I bet he wouldn't get in any trouble! I bet even the oaf or the onna would want to kill me. Not that they could! But Kurama could easily kill me and now he probably would want to._

As Hiei thought of each of his friends killing him a knot in his stomach tightened.

_But I still don't understand why the detective's woman would want to help me? By the way where is …_

"Here Hiei. Have some breakfast," said Keiko kindly. Setting down a silver tray pilled with sausages, eggs, frenchtoast smothered in maple syrup and butter, and mint tea.

Hiei stared wide-eyed at the tray of food then at Keiko and back again. Shock over came him making him forget his irritation for not noticing Keiko until she spoke.

_Why would the Detective's woman go through all this trouble to make him breakfast and a big one at that!_

"Onna, Why did you make all this for me? And then bring it to me?" asked a surprised Hiei, _you didn't have to._ No one EVER had been so thoughtful as Keiko was to him (except maybe Kurama but that was only because they were allies.)

"I did it because you were wounded and I don't want you to move around much. You might open your wounds. And I also thought it might be a nice treat for you," explained Keiko cheerfully, "Enjoy!"

Slowly eating his breakfast Hiei watched as Keiko sat at her oak desk and wrote in a notebook pausing every once and a while to think. Once Hiei was finished eating and wiped his mouth on a napkin provided Keiko came and sat at the foot of the bed holding the open notebook. Hiei gave her a look that told her he was listening, then looked out the window.

"Hiei I have some questions I need to ask you. Is that okay?"

"Fine but make it quick," Hiei snapped unintentionally.

"Kay! First one: what are the symptoms of the poison, exactly?"

"Hn. I thought I already told you that. My emotional barriers have collapsed leaving my emotions out in the open for everyone to see. And there is nothing I can do to stop it. There are no known antidotes!" growled Hiei frustration and worry creeping into his voice. Looking outside Hiei silently waited for Keiko's next question. As silence engulfed the room Keiko pondered how to ask the next question without making it sound like she was blaming Hiei. Thinking very carefully about her wording Keiko asked," Why are the other's angry at you? What mad them so angry?"

Hiei turned his head so he could study the teen girl discreetly.

_Should I tell Her? What if she hates? I can't bear the thought of my last alley hating me. But why should I care what a human onna thinks if me. Thousands of beings hate and pray for my demise._

_But her, she's different I don't want to tell her but if I lie and she finds out I'll be a murderer, kidnaper, and liar. Then she won't respect me at ALL! I guess I'll take my chances with the truth. Just deep breathe and tell it like you know it._

Keiko watched as pain flashed in his eyes as the fire demon thought. _Did I ask the question wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question so soon, _thought Keiko expecting Hiei to give her a snappy comment about minding her own business. Looking down at her hands just about to give up when Hiei started to speak in a low voice.

" It all happened on the last mission. Wee had to catch and kill a gang of emotion-feeders; there demons that can control emotions of their enemies and feed off curtain feelings."

"They were easy to find but when we confronted them one fled the group and I went after him. I thought it would be easy to take him alone easily and I could return to the rest of the group without being needed. But it took longer than I thought it would and I didn't get back until the other emotion-feeders were killed ."

"the moment I entered the clearing I knew something was wrong. Kurama was sitting against a tree with his hand covering his bloodied torso and he didn't stir from his thoughts as I came closer."

"The Detective looked a bit beaten up and his eyes held rage and pure hate."

"The oaf look a little worse for wear but still fine. He held a look of shock and anger."

"When the Detective saw me in a flash he was in front of me and holding me by my hair up to eye level. He started asking me where I was, what took me so long, why I hadn't helped them, and he started accusing me of being weak, lazy, and useless."

"I got angry and told him if he didn't stop I would kill…you. And that made him even more enraged and he punched me and I punched him back and we started fighting."

"Then the oaf came and telling me it was my fault I was a lazy, jerk and that Kurama had to take on two emotion-feeders. Then Kurama wouldn't be wounded as bad. This pissed me off so I punched him after dodging the Detective's kick. This made the Detective angrier and then the Oaf started fighting me. Well he attempted to."

"Then Kurama weakly tried to separate us but he couldn't do it very well with his abdomen wound. As he tried to stop us I … accidentally hit his abdomen wound . He fell back and suddenly every thing stopped. The next thing I knew I was blasted by the Detective's spirit gun into a tree and the Oaf and Detective were carrying an unconscious Kurama away. They told me I didn't have to come to the meeting with the toddler."

" I wasn't very worried because I thought it was just the effects of the emotion-feeder's power and it would wear off soon. But at the party I learned that a was wrong about the affects of the emotion-feeder's powers and that the others learnt that I was the Forbidden Child and they weren't happy I kept it from them. You know the rest."

Heaving a heavy sigh Hiei closed his eyes and pressed his warm for head against the cool glass of the window. Keiko watched Hiei as she took in all the information.

_Now everything is making sence! Yusuke was worried about me because Hiei threatened to hurt me! But Hiei hasn't killed me so it must be bluff! But now I know why and Yusuke, Kazuma, and Kurama are angry at Hiei. I have to get them all on good terms. But what does Genkai, Botan , and Yukina think about this? I wonder if they could help me? Hmm. And I should visit Kurama make sure he's okay and tell him that Hiei didn't mean to hit him. Then I can see if he can help me! _

_But should Hiei know about getting them to make up? No it might worry him and he needs rest. I'll just tell him I'm going out for a while. Perfect!_

" Thanks Hiei. Well I have to go out for a while. You just rest and if you need anything you can help yourself to it. Oh and don't worry about my parents they went for a business trip and won't be back for a long time. Bye"

With that Keiko took her purse, jacket, got her shoes on and started walking to Kurama's house.

TBC

I hope you liked this chapter and REVIEW! or else! i'm also very sorry if its boring and if its confussing! T.T

i will update Ice Maiden's Revenge soon and for **the Destiny of the Black Dragon Child I need more REVIEWS!**

**thank you all my reveiwre's you guys keep me going!**

love,

Dark Unicorn Master


	6. Chapter 6

hey everyone! sorry for the delay but this chapter took FOR EVER!! oh well here it is!  


Enjoy!! 

* * *

Love and War

Chapter 6 

Keiko stood before the large white western style house in silent awe. Kurama's family had done very, very well after he had used the Forlorn Hope to heal his once sick mother. Though the girl had never been really close to Kurama she knew he was always willing to help his friends and give advice to them if needed. That was exactly what Keiko was looking for. Good advice and who better to go to than a thousand-year-old fox demon.

Taking a deep breath she stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell. _Please oh PLEASE be home. _The cloud white door opened a crack and out poked familiar flaming red hair and shining emerald green eyes.

"Hello Kur- Shuichi I really need to talk to you it is really important. May I come in?" rushed the hazel-eyed girl remembering to use the disguised demon's human named because he had many names. Momentarily shocked by the younger girl's sudden forwardness the older teen let her in without a word. Leading Keiko through a brightly lit and decorated hallway to an equally lit sunroom. This powder pink room was furnished with paintings of tropical flowers, plup beige sofas that lined the room, a coffee table that rested in the middle, and a large window that looked out to a thriving flower garden with white semitransparent curtains framing the real life painting.

Kurama politely gestured for Keiko to take a seat and told her she could speak freely to him for his family members were out of town. The human girl took a deep breath and collected her thoughts on what she was going to say.

" Kurama you saw what happened at Genkai's during the party right? Well I was wondering what happened? I couldn't get a straight answer from Yusuke. The moment I asked he started to rant about Hiei being an arrogant shrimp and so on. Could you please tell me what happened?" pleaded Keiko sincerely.

Kurama leaned back and studied the worried female across from him. _Should I tell her about Hiei threatening to kill her and many others? I don't want her to turn on Hiei just as the rest have done. But how can I tell her what happened without lying and turning her on Hiei. I'll just give her as little information as I can and see where that takes me. Sigh. Hiei my friend what have you gotten us into?_

"Keiko nothing phenomenally important is happening. It's just one of their silly arguments," Kurama calmly stated as he watched Keiko for her response.

"Kurama aren't you worried about them? They haven't spoken for weeks!! And Kami knows where Hiei is," cried an exasperated Keiko even though she had a plan in mind to judge if Kurama was angry with Hiei. Sighing Kurama played unknowingly into her hand by admitting he was indeed worried about what was going on with his closest friends.

Keiko smiled and then her whole story came gushing out to the fox demon from finding Hiei to coming to his house to find more help for the wounded fire demon. As she happily finished her story Kurama looked pale.

"Hiei tried to kill himself," said Kurama shakily, " and you left him alone at your house?"

The joyous girl thought about what the wise fox demon was suggesting before catching on to Kurama's logic. Her smile disappeared, if Hiei tried to commit suicide once why wouldn't he do it again. The two looked at each other, before they raced out of the house and towards the dwelling where Hiei was resting.

At Keiko's house a dazed fire demon was just waking up. His brain slowly registered that he was still in Keiko's room but alone. Hiei felt foolish to think the detective's onna would be there when he woke up. Wasn't it enough that she had fed him, tended to his wounds, and let him sleep in her bed? Even after all he had done. He had captured her and almost made her into a demon minion. He didn't deserve her hospitality. He deserved loneliness but why did it hurt so much? Not only did loneliness consume him but also hatred, sadness, and fear bubbled up, trying to break through. Hiei firmly told himself to ignore those dreadful feelings and pushed them to the back of his mind.

Stiffly sitting up and crawling out under the warm covers Hiei stumbled out of the room and wandered down the hall, peeking into each room until he found the one he was seeking: the bathroom.

As the fire demon washed his hands after going to the washroom a sudden wave of depression and terrifying memories hit Hiei. He sank to his knees and leaned against the cupboards under the sink. He closed his eyes in attempt to control all his bottled up emotion. Memories flashed by one of him falling and the hard impact of the ground shattering some of his small baby bones, pain engulfing him; another of him running as fast as his could him away from the cruel breasts behind him that were trying to take his mothers tear gem, fear was gripping him tightly; another of him when he was much younger, he was battling in a ring of demons and his opponent was winning due to Hiei's broken arm and that meant he was going to be kicked around until the other demon got bored and left; and another vision of all the bandits ignoring him and not letting him into the head quarters, anger and sadness quickly clouded his mind.

A tremendous bang shook Hiei partly out of his memories and back to his place on the bathroom floor. He was covered in blood, his own blood. Thousands of cuts littered his body and his demon claws were dripping with the life giving liquid.

Kurama and Keiko were standing in the doorway of the bathroom starring at Hiei with shock, sadness, and worry.

Keiko looked at the white marble floor now painted red with demon blood. She studied the fire demon and saw that he had reopened his abdominal wound and he now had a new collection of cuts. But what shocked Keiko the most was the look in the fire demon's eyes. The ruby orbs held sadness, fear, worry, and a look of sincere apology. It was like he was a child that had done some thing bad but unintentionally and now expected the harsh punishment that would be fall him. Keiko was about to speak when Hiei spoke up quietly.

"I'm sorry for make a mess I'll clean it." When Hiei tried to stand his legs gave out under him, a panicked and irritated expression crossed his face. Keiko walked up to him and touched his shoulder gently. Hiei flinched and pulled way but banged into the sink. The brown haired girl winced with Hiei and she gently pulled him into her lap. Stroking his hair soothingly and rocking him the fire demon relaxed and calmed down.

"What's the matter Hiei? Was I gone for too long? What wrong? Why did you scratch yourself? Hmm," whispered Keiko affectionately.

Hiei pulled himself away from the female holding him so that she was holding him very loosely.

"I was lost… in my own mind. I didn't ... know what I was doing. I-I'm s-sorry for making a mess I'll clean it up. And please don't ask me any questions," choked out the wounded fire apparition.

"No Hiei you have to rest and I have to treat the poison," stated Kurama calmly making his presence known.

Keiko felt Hiei bristle and heard him snarl.

"It's okay. He's here to help," assured Keiko.

"No he can't," replied Hiei, "I should fight the sickness myself."

"Hiei, I have to know if the poison will affect you and Keiko need help to take care of you. And what will you do if the demon comes back?" demanded Kurama even though he was shocked the untouchable fire demon let Keiko, a human, hold him lovingly.

Kurama came and picked Hiei up bridle style and carried him to the shocked Keiko's room.

" Keiko don't worry I'll take care of his wounds and talk to him You can clean up the bathroom," Kurama said soothingly.

Keiko looked slightly worried but put some trust into Kurama and did as he asked.

Kurama put an angry Hiei on the soft bed.

"Hiei? Why?" asked Kurama softly, "Why did you let her hold you?" Hiei looked into the pools of green and sighed, softly averting his gaze.

"It felt like she can help. She stopped the nightmares. I was able to have a peaceful sleep for the first time in my whole life. She stopped all the pain. And … and I like that. But when she was gone the pain only increased"

Time stood still as Kurama processed this information and Hiei calmed down.

"Do you think she could be the one Hiei? Are you sure? Because you know as well as I do Yusuke won't like it if she is. And what do you think she will do?" ranted Kurama get more and more stressed as he thought about the turn of events.

"I'm sure and it's for her to decide, NOT THE DETECTIVE," Hiei snapped irritated. Kurama just smiled a knowing smile and gave Hiei some disinfectant and bandages to use.

A little later Kurama went to get Keiko and she timidly entered the room without the fox demon and saw Hiei laying on the bed with his eyes closed. She was just about to leave when Hiei's deep voice stopped her.

"Keiko we need to talk."

TBC

* * *

how was it?? is anything wonky or wrong let me know!!

HOPE YOU LIKED IT !!

now **review** i did my job.

love,

Dark Unicor Master


	7. Chapter 7

i have updated!! the silly site wouldn't let me update for 2 days!! i'll update my other stories as soon as possible! Promise!**  
**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Keiko approached her bed where Hiei lay, unsure if the demon was awake. Carefully the girl sat on the bed and gazed at the fire youkai. And waited.

"Onna, how well can you keep secrets?" the deep voice of Hiei sounded

This question caught Keiko completely off guard.

"Pretty good I guess. Why?" Her only response was a grunt followed by silence.

"I will show you something using my implanted Jagan. It may tax your strength," the demon vaguely explained in his usual cold and emotionless voice.

_Oh joy he's back to being a living, breathing ice cube, _thought Keiko irritated.

"Okay," the human teen replied breezily.

"Are you sure?! " he demanded, "this won't be some trivial matter Onna." His red irises open and judging the startled girl.

Keiko tried to return his fierce and nodded a solemn 'yes'. Then in one fluid motion Hiei held Keiko in an embrace and had his uncovered Jagan pressed against her warm forehead. All went black.

Keiko's eyes fluttered open or so she thought. The only thing she saw was black, pitch black. Every where was a solid color of black. Keiko was not even sure if there were walls and a ceiling.

Shakily she stood and turned around. Not knowing what to do.

"Yusuke!! Kazuma!! Hiei!! Kurama!! Anyone!!" screamed the girl as a huge wave ecstasy of loneliness and fear.

"Quiet, Onna. I'm here," was whispered into her ear.

Turning around the human girl only saw more black and red glowing eyes.

"Hiei? Where are we? Why is it so dark? What are."

"Onna I told you I had to show you something with the Jagan. You are in my mind and are about to enter my memories. What ever you see you shall not share with anyone! If you feel ill or tired tell me. Understand?" asked the eyes that seemed to be floating.

"I guess," Keiko said trailing off. Before she could draw a breath she was swooped up and carried off into the darkness. The wind wiped around her and all she could do was bury her head into her only form of support, which was the muscular chest covered by a soft, silky material.

Eventually the wind died down and Keiko's position changed from bridal style to her regular standing position.

A callused hand griped her wrist securely and pulled her forward to a door with flickering torches on either side of it. She could now see Hiei leading her towards the door with strange markings that Keiko assumed were demonic writing. Locks, chains, and boards covered the door as if someone didn't want it to be opened ever.

Then to the utter amazement of the Japanese girl she passed threw in as if it were nothing more than air. On the other side she was standing in front of a fire and there were two women in pale kimonos, one was a very old hunched lady and one who was on her knees sobbing and begging to have her baby boy back.

The old lady held a bundle of cloths and paper covered in strange writing. Looking more closely there was a little face with angry red triangular eye.

"You will not keep this _monster_! It is against the law to conceive a child with a man. The girl you may keep but the boy shall be thrown back into the world whence he came from," the old hag said in a voice that commanded obedience and respect.

"NO!! Please give him to me and we will leave forever and never return. Just please don't hurt him," cried the woman in the floor who Keiko identified as the mother of Hiei.

There was silence with only the crackle of the fire. Hatred, fear, and sorrow were abundant in the atmosphere and it was choking her. Squeezing and squeezing her until Keiko felt she couldn't take it anymore.

Gratefully the scene changed to a slim lady standing at the edge of a cliff and holding the bundled little Hiei.

"Rui! I know you are Hina's friend and this is hard for you. But it's fore her own good and the good of this entire village. Cast the beast away," yelled the old hag from before over the howl of the frigid wind.

"I'm sorry little one. When you come back please kill me first to atone for what I'm about to do," said the lady now known as Rui. Keiko felt pure hatred towards the lady that wasn't her own. Rui tucked a blue gem into the folds of Hiei cloth and threw him off the cliff.

Keiko felt herself falling at an incredible speed, the wind whipping around her viciously and screamed in fear. Mid scream a hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Keiko this is nothing but a memory, my memory. Don't worry and don't scream, please," whispered Hiei in a somewhat soothing tone.

There was the great force of the impact. All Keiko's bones rattled and pain swept over her. She closed her eye's to block the pain when she opened them she was looking at a large scaly demon holding a young Hiei, about the age of seven or six, by the hair. Keiko winced with the past Hiei as he hung a few feet off the ground and felt her hair tare form her scalp.

"Where did you hide the tear gem," growled the gray demon in a gravely voice. Hiei closed his eyes and didn't reply.

"WHERE IS IT?" Hiei was thrown at a rock wall then kicked in his rib cage.

Keiko also felt the impact break her ribs.

The little fire demon curled in to a ball to protect the broken ribs but then was kicked in the back and where ever the other demon could find a place to attack Then there were no more attacks and Hiei let out a shaky breath.

"You're a worthless runt. I don't know why we even let you hang a round us. Get back to work," snapped the older demon and stalked away.

Hatred and anger was directed at Hiei self-loathing and loneliness filled both Keiko and the little Hiei. The young apparition slowly and painfully stood and fell countless time.

Keiko's lip started to tremble, her eyes started to water, and she wanted to go help the little Hiei. She stepped towards the fire demon that lay on the floor trying to keep his tear at bay.

The present Hiei was startled when the girl by his side try and squirm out of his grip and aid the younger version of him. He felt comforted at the fact that someone didn't like what he was put through. Hiei then noticed Keiko's trembling and realized his energy was running short. Then he used the last of his strength to break the mental link.

The world spin around Keiko as her eyes focused she was in her room with her arms supporting a sweating fire youkai. After a few seconds she pushed Hiei away her hands burnt.

"KURAMA," screamed Keiko. Kurama was by her side in a minute and looking over Hiei.

"What's wrong with him Kurama?" questioned Keiko worried.

"Get me ice water in a bowl and a cloth. Quickly," commanded the fox demon as her grew a plant in his hand and ignored the females question.

Keiko ran out of the room to do as Kurama told her and returned with the requested items.

Then there was a loud and urgent knock on the front door.

"I'll get that," said Keiko running to the front door and unlocking it.

"Oh No!"

TBC

* * *

How was it? PLEASE REVIEW even thou it took forever for me to update!

love

Dark Unicorn Master


	8. Chapter 8

Here is a new chapter! Hope everyone likes it!

**Enjoy!**  


* * *

Chapter 8

Keiko opened the door and stared in shock at the two people standing on the porch.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Hi honey, how are you? Did you have any problems while we where gone?" asked Kieko's Mom as she cuddled her still shocked teen daughter.

"Mom, Dad why are you home so soon?" questioned Keiko with worry filled eyes.

"But we're a day late, silly," said Keiko's father ruffling her hair affectionately, "The meeting with that big business when well. So well that they go us share papers to fill out, the as soon as possible. But our plane was delayed a day because of the lightning storm."

"That's-"

"KEIKO! WE NEED ICE WATER NOW!" was screamed across the dwelling, cutting into the teen girl's sentence. The girl gasped in response and squirmed out of her mother's grip, run get some ice cubes and a bowl of water, and disappeared down the hall to her bedroom. Leaving her parents behind to exchange confused looks.

"Honey?" called Mrs. Yukimaru as she followed her daughter.

Standing in the doorway of her daughter's room she slowly took in the scene that was playing.

A jet-black haired boy was laying on Keiko's bed tossing and turning, one hand clutching the covers, and covered in a shining layer of sweat. Her beloved daughter was holding his hand helplessly. Her face laced with concern. There was also, what Mrs. Yukimaru thought was a girl at first, a boy with long red hair. He was busying himself with mopping the sweaty brow of the other boy, his face shared the same concern her Keiko had.

Mr. Yukimaru came up behind his wife and touched her lovingly on the shoulder. She moved out of the way so he could see why his daughter ran off, after their brief greeting. He took a moment to process the reason, before he turned into a shocked statue, just like his wife.

Five hours later Keiko came to the living room where her parents had been relocated to come out of their statue-like reaction.

"How is the boy?" questioned Keiko's Mom, breaking the uncomfortable silence…

"His fever broke, all he needs is some rest and he will be fine." answered Keiko nervously; unsure of what will happen next.

"Yukimaru, Keiko I don't know what those boys are doing? I don't know who they are? I don't know how long they have been here? And I don't like it! And why didn't you call to tell us there were going to be two boys staying with you?" yelled the father angry and worried about his little girl's safety. Patting her overreacting husband's hand calmly, Mrs. Yukimaru spoke, "What is the black haired boy's name?"

"Hn. Hiei," a deep voice entered the conversation, startling the occupants of the room. Everyone turned his or her head to see the source of the deep voice.

A short, teen looking boy stood in the doorway of the living room; watching, studying the two adults. His exhausted crimson eyes held weariness. He had the eyes of a wise old man who had seen much. The fire demon stepped out of the way of the figure coming up behind him.

It was the red head Kurama, who was smiling warmly.

"My name is Minamino Shuuichi. Hiei and I are good friends of Urameshi Yusuke, through him we met your daughter. Oh, and please forgive Hiei, for his blunt and quiet nature, he's just tired," said Kurama while respectfully bowing.

Mr. Yukimaru listened to the two boys while studying them through distrustful, narrow eyes.

_This Shuiuich seems well brought-up and respectful. He could be trusted to a degree but the other one definitely can't. He has a cold, distrustful, and somewhat hateful look in those unnatural blood red eyes._

_Who knows where he is from, what he does, and why isn't he at his own home?_

Keiko's father stood up and crossed his arms approvingly across his chest then spoke.

"What do you think you are doing? Why aren't you at your own home resting up? Your parents must be worried sick!" he scolded Hiei specifically.

The fire demon narrowed his eyes dangerously. Keiko's dad had just touched his second most sensitive subject.

"Why would my_ parents_ care about me? They were the one who threw me away like _trash_," Hiei snarled; practically spitting out the word 'parents' and 'trash'.

Once the words made sense in everyone's brain, they all fell into another shocked silence. Everyone, with the exception of Kurama, stared wide-eyed at the fire demon who just glared back.

Mr. Yukimaru's body trembled with contained anger; rage.

"Your one of those bloody street rats who go around breaking into shops, scaring away customers, and stealing anything you can get your grubby hands on and beating up decent folk, because you have nothing better to do with your time? …instead of working for money?" screamed Mr. Yukimaru.

"You probably threatened my daughter into helping you and same with Minamino. Didn't you?!"

Hiei's eyes held a vicious glint to them as he whispered venomously, "You think it's easy to live on the street, don't you? Well it's not what you humans would call the 'land of milk and honey'."

Hiei took a malicious step forward.

"I didn't threaten Keiko or Shuiuich. I knew you two were gone and I didn't feel like sleeping in the par with a cold. I would be far to vulnerable," snarled the orphaned demon just as he was about to continue

his speech there was knock on the front door.

"Oi! Keiko open up!! Come on, Keiko, before I bust open this door!" called a familiar voice from outside.

_Oh no Not Yusuke,_ thought the stressed out teen girl.

"I'm coming Yusuke," called Keiko as she went to get the door. From the living room you could only here the conversation.

"Yusuke this isn't the best time for you to be visiting."

"Hiei and Kurama are here and I'm going to get them," roared Yusuke.

Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!

The black gelled haired boy entered the room glaring at Kurama and Hiei, who returned the look with equal ferocity.

"We have a something important to do; a mission," Yusuke briefly explained not even acknowledging the Yukimarus.

Hiei silently walked to the front door with Kurama and Yusuke. The Yukimaru family who stayed quiet trailed the trio, the parents didn't even ask about the different name given to Shuiuich.

With a flourish Hiei put on his black cape that was hanging on the coat rack and slipped into his abandoned shoes.

Kurama slipped into his shoes as well and then bowed to Keiko's parents,

"Thank you for your hospitality and we are sorry for our invasion," he said simply.

Hiei also did something unexpected by bowing stiffly and saying a quiet 'Thank you', even if it was directed mostly at Keiko.

Then the two disguised demons exited through the front door leaving Keiko with a look of worry.

"Hiei," she whispered.

_I'll be fine Onna don't worry about me,_ Hiei's voice said in her mind. Then it left just as quickly as it came. The teen girl just nodded her head in a silent, reluctant 'yes'.

Now that the two boys left Yusuke stood before the three Yukimarus.

"Keiko I really don't know what to say but we'll talk when I see you," said Yusuke. His Brown eyes holding care and worry. Then he pulled her into a loving embrace but Keiko couldn't help but notice how she didn't feel all fluttery in side like usual when hugged by Yusuke.

Once he released her He left and followed the other two letting silence engulf the family.

'They meant no harm, honest," Keiko said quietly.

Her mother's eyes gentled and her mother smiled at her daughter.

"Dear, I know you wanted to help but you should know better than to not tell us," she said kindly to her daughter, "we will think of a punishment in the morning."

Keiko's father just turned on his heel s and marched off to his bedroom. Anyone could practically see the dark cloud of anger floating over his head.

"Don't worry about him. He just is tired," whispered Mrs. Yukimaru with a laughing smile, "Let's go to bed." Keiko just nodded and followed her mother towards her room, the nervous, worried feeling never leaving.

In the middle of the night Keiko tossed and turned in the new cover she had replaced on her bed. Her pesky thoughts were keeping her wide-awake with worry. Chattering to her, some conflicting with others, straining her logic.

_I can't believe Hiei actually left to go on a mission when his wounds haven't healed and he still needed recover from his fight with the fever. But maybe Kurama will look over him and help him of needed._

_See it's all right. I can go to sleep and the next time I visit Genkai's I'll see him and he will be his usual quiet self. They are just going to defeat some rampaging demon or human and they'll come back._

_Wait if they are going to fight something they'll need a weapon but Hiei's is still at the forest. I didn't bring it with me!_

Leaping out of bed the brown-eyed girl slipped in a raincoat and some running shoes then ran out of her house and down the street.

Keiko came to stop in front of the large dark tree where she found Hiei a day before. She shivered as she looked up at the tall tree branches blocking her view of the night sky. A deep rumble sounded in the distance announcing the arrival of a storm.

The girl took a deep breath and slowly walked around the base of the tree. Her hand on the rough bark guiding her around in a circle. She tried to scan the ground for a glisten of metal but the dark obscured her vision. Around and around she went desperate to find the lost katana.

After her fifth rotation around the tree she felt a shiver run up her spine but it wasn't from the clod. Suddenly behind her a thud was heard. Pivoting to face the source A flash of lightning light up the forest and what Keiko say made her let out a mirror shattering scream.

TBC

* * *

So how was it? Crap? Good? Tell me and don't forget to review.

Love,

Dark Unicorn Master


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

**Enjoy !****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Turing around Keiko broke the night with a scream. In front of her was a seven foot tall demon. The teen girl could only see the dark silhouette of a beast with two bull horns and eery green glowing eyes.

There was a moment, just a second, when the two creatures regarded each other. One with a look of fear the other with a savage, hungry look. She bolted, running away as fast as her legs could carry her. With no plan, no direction, just one thought: "Run away!" Keiko's senses were overwhelmed with the sound of falling rain, thunder, her feet and pounding heart in a strong beat, and the roar of the demon chasing her.

The girl dodged a tree and ran right into the muscular chest of her assailant. Before she could pull away the demon grabbed her around her neck and lifted her off the soddened ground.

"HIEI HELP!" cried Keiko in her mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hiei growled quietly to himself. A toddler in a blue and pink hat and matching pants and jacket. ( A/N: I don't know what the suit Koenma wears is called. Tell me if you know what it's called.) The 4-year-old was the prince of the Under World, known to the Detectives as Koenma. He was currently ranting about how dangerous the new mission would be and how it must be handled in the utter most care.

That's great. Just tell us what the mission is, thought Hiei bitterly.

"Now, I need you four to go to Human World and stop a demon who is guarding an open portal to Demon World. He is letting B-class and C-class demon through to terrorize humans. Go kill him and Botan will seal up the portal," Koenma said from behind his baby blue pacifier.

"HIEI HELP!" rang thought the fire demon's mind, startling him.

I must get to Keiko, Hiei mused.

"Onna, open up a portal to Human World. NOW!" Hiei commanded Botan. His eyes held no room for argument.

"B-But H-Hiei," stuttered the blue haired, pink kimono clad ferry girl.

"Now! Let's get this stupid choir over with," snarled the tense demon. Nodding dumbly Botan opened a swirling purple portal and Hiei jumped through.

"Wait! Hiei don't threaten my assistant! I didn't tell you about... and he's gone," the young ruler sighed and looked at Kurama, "Tell him that if he does anything irrational, anything at all, he will answer to my Dad." Kurama only nodded and glanced over at his two other companions, " We might as well follow him. And I will tell him Koenma, don't worry."

Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped thought the portal. Just before the fox demon followed he turned to the Prince and muttered something to him. The prince frowned and whispered something back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hiei jumped from branch to branch swiftly. Regularly checking for the scent of Keiko which was being drown out by the rain. Stopping and looking down he saw Keiko struggling to get out of the bone crushing grip of a strange demon. The fire demon jumped down and, using his unnatural speed, zoomed towards the mysterious demon cutting its arm off and catching the human girl in his arms. Gently placing her behind a huge oak he stopped to try and talk to her. However he was interrupted by her scream and by being pushed to the side.

A large claw was lodged in the tree trunk where Hiei once was. Clinging to him trembling was the girl and she was bleeding from her shoulder. The smell of blood bombarded the demon's senses, a chill went up his spine his demon blood started to stir.

Engulfed in a dark purple flame Hiei stepped towards the demon, pulling away from the girl, with glowing red eyes, deep green skin and purple eye all over, and long claws. This new look didn't faze the opposing demon the slightest.

Using super speed Hiei circled the demon slashing at him in irregular intervals. The other demon was no match for the enraged fire demon. Large gashes appeared all over its body glittering black.

"HIEI!"

The green fire demon turned towards the scream of Keiko, momentarily forgetting his opponent. Paying for it by getting a large gash across his back.

"HIEI!"

Hiei noticed the urgency in the girls cry and rushed away towards the smell of her blood, letting the demon behind him escape in to the night.

Teleporting thought the forest towards the female he came upon a spider demon scurrying away along the tree tops with Keiko in its jaws. Smirking sadistically at how easy this opponent would be he slashed the new foe in to many small pieces. Hiei caught the girl in his arms for the second time that night as the sticky web around her perished along with its master.

Hiei didn't put Keiko down this time, however. He knelt down and sat Keiko on his lap. Her back was to him unaware of anything he was doing so she was startled when he wrapped one arm around her waist and a hand pulled down her jacket revealing her bloodied shoulder. Nuzzling her gently he started to lap up the coppery fluid. Keiko squirmed uncomfortably, " Hiei, please don't do that."

My saliva will help heal the wound. Stay still, the demon told her telepathically.

After a while of Hiei licking Keiko's cut he ceased the action and just held her tightly, resting his forehead on the crook of her neck.

"Umm? Hiei?" Keiko spoke again, nervous and confused beyond imagine.The fire demon, now in his human form, just "hn"-ed, lifted his head and gazed at the bushes in front of the two with his keen eyes. Yusuke crashed thought as if on queue. The Spirit Detective looked furious. His eyes held flames of pure hate in them.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" he commanded.

The fire demon just looked on with a masked expression.

"Then you protect her if she's yours," Hiei said unmoved, pushing Keiko up to her feet.

Kurama gracefully stepped in to the clearing. Kuwabara came tumbling out of the bushes after.

"Where's the two demons?" questioned the latter teen worriedly, ignoring the leaves and twigs in his curly orange hair.

"The spider demon is dead and the other one escaped," the demon answer.

"Why did you let it ESCAPE? You could've stopped it and then this mission would be closed!" bellowed Yusuke.

"I was protecting your onna! How many times do I have to tell you fools that?" snarled Hiei, upset at being yelled at for a supposed good deed.

Without warning, Yusuke punched the shorter male in the jaw, sending him flying into a nearby tree. The fire demon didn't take three seconds to recover. He was on his feet and racing towards the detective with fists eager to break bones.

The red head fox spirit sighed and shook his head.

"Kuwabara try to stop those two. I'll check up on Keiko," Kurama said calmly to his team mate.

Walking up to the girl yelling at her two friends to stop fighting Kurama put a hand on her sore shoulder only to have her shy away from his touch. He gave her a comforting smile and spoke.

"It will be alright, Keiko. Now just let me see your wound."

"No. No it won't be alright,Kurama. Yusuke will beat Hiei to death. Hiei is already in bad condition he can't use his energy," replied Keiko tearfully. Weakly giving another tired smile the gentlemanly teen wrapped hie coat around the girl to stop her shivering.

"If I stop the fight will you let me check your wound?" Kurama inquired softly. Without waiting for a reply he summoned thick vine from the ground to interrupt the two teens from fighting. The unidentifiable plants expertly wrapped around the arms', legs' and torso's of the two combatants. Hiei and Yusuke seemed to still have the will to battle for they struggled helplessly like salmon in the jaws of a grizzly.

"AWWW! Why'd ya stop the battle, Kurama? I was just gettin' good," whined Kuwabara.

Ignoring him, the fox demon checked over for signs of blood. He stopped startled when he smelt Hiei's sent on Keiko's shoulder. Panic sized him when he thought the fire demon might have bit the innocent girl. His racing heart beat slowed when he found only a gouge on the teen girl's shoulder.

"Looks like Hiei beat me to the wound," mused Kurama to himself.

"Uh.. Kurama ," Kuwabara said nervously pointing towards the two captured friends.

"Wha-," Kurama said looking towards where Kuwabara was indicating. Hiei was almost out of his bindings, slashing at the troublesome vines with his claws.

"HEY! No fair," whined Yusuke struggling at his bindings unsuccessfully. The fire demon lost no time in charging at the bond teen boy claws ready to rip flesh.

"No Hiei!"

A bloody claw went through flesh and a soft pained gasp was heard.

To Be Continued

* * *

Tell me how it was! Please excuss me if there are any spelling or grammerical mistakes! 

Hope you liked it and Reviewed!

Love,

Dark Unicorn Master


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not updating for so long. Writers block sucks. I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. I own only my characters.

Enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

"You bastard!" bellowed Yusuke wide eyed full of fear and anger. Hiei's claw was embedded into the soft flesh of the browned haired human girl. The blood was overwhelming. He was in the same complete shock as the girl before him. Blood coated his hands. Hiei just stared at his crimson coated hands, dazed. A pained gasp brought him out of his daze. Keiko clutched her blood drenched stomach, pain dominate in her facial features.  
"You little creep," screamed Kuwabara grabbing the slightly dazed fire demon by the collar and punching him. This did nothing to wake the short male. Yusuke was freed. He and Kurama rushed to hold Keiko and were desperately trying to stop the blood flow and feed pain medicine.  
Suddenly there was and exploding sound and a blinding smoke filled the area. Breathing it in make Hiei sick to his stomach and he felt sleepy and his awareness slip from his control.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Hiei was thrown roughly on the hard ground. He felt helpless as the bulky oxen demon march out with the wounded Keiko. The fire demon felt as if his head was the only thing he possessed. It was the only thing he felt.  
But that didn't bother him. He was kicking himself. He should have been able to stop and not gouge the kind human. Now she was hurt and captured by demons that wanted revenge on him. His past of being an assassin and thief were always with him. Hiei growled angrily not because of his past but the fact a person he was in debt to was now in danger due to his carelessness. Stupid weakling, he muttered to himself.  
A gruff mummer and hoof beats woke him from his thoughts.  
A half man Half horse looking creature entered and lifted him carelessly by his chine.  
"Can't move yer ass can ya?" it gloated before punching him in the ribs a few time before chaining him to the wall. After it continued to beat Hiei. Very soon Hiei felt his body respond to his thoughts and he started to fight back.  
"Mesta, that will do. Are you with us, dear boy?" asked a smooth, sleek voice. Hiei looked passed the centaur like creature and at the new demon in the room. Stepping from the shadows was a panther demon wearing a silver kimono with a lazy spotted tail swinging back and forth.  
"Where did you take Keiko?!" demanded Hiei.  
"Keiko?... Ah! Yes!" he said snapping his fingers," The poor darling with your claw marks in her. Such a shame should she die. She really is quite pretty."  
Hiei glared. "You monster! I'll-"  
"Those, good sir, are fighting word. Something you can't do right now," said the panther demon shaking his head, "One shouldn't fight without a cause."  
"Is she dead?" demanded Hiei.  
"No no no! The pretty vixen is in the care of mi lord's doctors. However, her fate is better than your," Reassured the panther demon, purring. "Thought it would be a miracle if she doesn't hate you."  
Without any other words the panther demon stole out of the room followed by the centaur, who left Hiei a parting punch in the gut. With that the centaur clip-clopped out of the stone cell with the odd bit of stray strewn around leaving the slouched fire demon to his thoughts. 

Why should the Detective's women forgive him, again? Everyone was appalled when he stabbed the innocent, caring girl.

Hiei shook his head. Don't fall into that pit of depression it won't help. It doesn't matter if he was suppose t be dead. It didn't matter if half the world wanted him to be dead. He had to find a way to get Keiko out of this place, safe and intact.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Keiko opened her sleepy eyes only to shut them as sunlight burned her retina. She groaned and snuggled happily into the warm, soft bed reluctant to get up. After much inner debate, she opened those chocolate brown eyes and was startled to find she wasn't snuggled safely in her bed at home. Instead she was in a king canopy bed from the medieval era.

She sat up quickly and whipped her head around taking in a view of the whole room. It was a very pretty room nothing suspicious about it except for the large coal black panther stretched out on the carpeted floor!

She was always exited to see the big cats at the zoo but this was very different. There was no steel fence separating her from the wild animal.

Keiko tried to breath deeply to steady her pounding heart. The large cat's ear twitched and it raised its massive head, eyes locked on the girl in the bed. Fear paralyzed the youth.

It stood and silently walked close to the bed. She stared it in the eye, even though she knew it was aggressive to do so, as it made its way to her bed side. It gracefully jumped on to the bed making Keiko Shut her eyes and cower.

Purring and silky fur made her open her eyes. The big cat was curled up against her, nudging her every now and then begging for attention. Confused but happy to be out of harms way she stroked the felines head tenderly.

"Good morning my dear. Are you ready for breakfast? Is your stomach well?" asked a demon with coal black hair, ears, and tail in a silver kimono.

"Umm... How are you?" asked Keiko biting her lip.

"Where are my manners? Forgive me. I am Felius the Fourth Lord of the Feline Domain," he says with a gracefully bow. Straightening, his black ears swiveled to hear Keiko's stomach growl.

"You must be Hungry. Stephus bring our guest's food in. Lavita off the bed. Give our Keiko some room," Felius said in a commanding tone. The panther stepped off the bed and left the room. Replacing Lavita a blue demon with short white horns poking out of messy black hair entered carrying a tray. He placed it on Keiko's lap with a submissive bow and stepped away to the side.

She lifted the lid to reveal a cooked fish which she couldn't identify. Her stomach did a flip.

"I really don't think I can eat," Keiko said politely covering the fish. She looked a little green around the gills. Her host looked at at understandingly.

"You must eat if you are to recover. Stephus, go see if you can find some soup in the kitchen," the feline lord ordered. Once the servant had left the room the lord sat in a chair next to her bed.

"My dear Keiko you are probably wondering why you are here. The reason is I am in need of your assistance. Would you be able to tell some of my friends about what Hiei has done to your stomach?" he asked his moon yellow cat eyes studying her. The youth was happy to help and she agreed. Outside in the garden Keiko noticed a cat had caught a sparrow.

* * *

Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. 

Dark Unicorn Master


	11. Chapter 11

I hope you enjoy the story enought to review.

* * *

Chapter 11

Keiko flipped thought curling pages in a dusty, sandy yellow ancient book on mythology. Slowly and not rushed she looked over the words on the page. A warm blanket was draped over her legs and Latvia, a large black panther, lounged on the throw rug at Keiko's feet. A rumbling purr of content came from the big cat. Everything seemed peaceful.However something was bothering the teen human. That's why she was up in the middle of the night flipping through books in the demon lord's library. Boarded, she kept turning pages until she stopped at one the interested her.

It read: The Forbidden Child. Hiei, Keiko thought and kept reading. _No one really knows the real origins of the Forbidden Child, the __Imiko__. However, it is known for fact that a male demon-let was thrown from the Floating Island (for reference see page 107). Miraculously it survived the fall. Then it grew up killing everything, bringing disorder and chaos. It's a real menace to all the worlds. Not much information has been found recently. The __Imiko__ has left no survivors to give a description. It has not been seen for the past decade. _

Keiko snapped the book shut making ebony cat jump in surprise. It gave a small growl and circled one place before making itself comfortable to return to its nap. Hiei doesn't kill everything in his sight, Keiko thought fuming, well not anymore. The heavy clomping in the usually silent hall sparked the girl's curiosity. She crept towards the library door and pressed her ear to the cool wood. Keiko listened as some beings marched away from her. Peeking out of the library the teen girl caught a glimpse of an armoured body turn the corner.

Strange, I've never seen anyone in this chateau wearing armour, Keiko mused. She slipped out of the library and quietly followed the metal clad demons. Spying around the corner the female watched in amazement as the bulky soldiers stopped in front of the wall and touched the canter. With a swish the wall opened up and there was a pitch black entrance. Whipping around so she was hidden behind the corner, she sank to her knees. There's a secret passage, she thought wide-eyed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Open up, Toddler!" hollered the Spirit Detective. He, Kurama, and Kuwabara were standing outside the office doors of the toddler prince. Once againYusuke banged on the massive decorated doors.

"Yusuke, Koenma is in a meeting," Botan informed the delinquent, "We're just going to have to wait."

"No we aren't," said Kuwabara pointing at Yusuke who was running at the pesky doors. The teen was getting close to the doors when he jumped up and kicked them. With a large BANG! one ornate door fell and the one who forced its down fall rushed into the room beyond. His friends behind him either rolled their eyes or shock their heads in disbelief before following him.

"Yusuke I was having a meeting," screamed a toddler behind a huge desk piled with stacks of paper.

"Keiko's missing!" screamed back Yusuke.

"He knows," a silky smooth voice said. The feline lord rose from his seat and regarded the group with a cruel gleam in his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finally after building her confidence Keiko snuck up to the spot on the wall. Timidly pressing her hand against the wall the dark tunnel opened and revealed and even darker passage with stairs leading down. A deep breath was inhaled by the girl before she started the steep descent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You took her?" the Spirit detective repeated clenching his fists.

"Then you'll have to pay," yelled Yusuke beginning to charge at the cat demon. However Kurama raised and arm to stop his infuriated friend.

"I assume you're here to negotiate," Kurama said locking eyes with Felius.

"Yes. I've asked for a trial for the fire demon and the girl will stay safely with me until the trial is over," the lord said.

"And how will Hiei be treated?" the fox demon prodded.

"He will be treated like any other captured felon in my domain," Felius replied. Then He turned to Koenma and said," I believe our meeting is adjourned. Good day." Gracefully he walked to the far side of the room and disappeared through a portal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was a light at the end of the tunnel. The flickering yellow made Keiko's shadow dance jerkily on the walls. The young explorer found herself at the bottom and in a short corridor with heavy metal doors lining both sides. It looked like a cellar but there was something ominous that told her otherwise. Wandering towards the back of the corridor Keiko's attention was drawn to a door were she heard muffled voices.

There's no way to look inside, Keiko thought feeling her heart sink in disappointment. She really wanted to find what was on the other side but she didn't really know why. Sighing the human youth weighted her options. She could go back up the way she came, go to bed and sleep safely. Or she could find out what was behind this door and possibly get in trouble for snooping if she got caught. Maybe if Hiei was here he would know what to do. Why she thought of Hiei at a time like this she didn't know. She felt guilty for thinking of him at a time like this instead of Yusuke, who would usually be the dominate person she would think about. Yusuke was her protector and the person she cared for the mostin the past. But now... she didn't long to be held and protected by him. She wanted Hiei. She was really scared and wanted Hiei to save her. Keiko felt herself trembling, the beginning of tears.

From her position on the floor with her back to the stone wall that had cold washing off in she could feel it shudder as if a body had slammed into the solid structure. The startled the girl making her squeak in fright. Suddenly the door Keiko wanted to enter was flung open and a muscular blue man exited. He stormed towards the far side of the corridor. So caught up in his angry thoughts, he didn't notice Keiko. The girl heard him snarl something about a "stupid brat" when she noticed the door was not fully closed; it was open a sliver. Using all her might (for it was heavy) she pushed it open and snuck in.

"Snargal? Did ya brin' the whip? I think this impudent whelp needs to know his place." Keiko froze in her tracks but it wasn't because of the huge purple monster with his back to her. No it was because her friend, Hiei, was in side. He was lying limp in a dent in the blood stained wall. After a few ragged breaths Hiei pushed himself up anger flickering in his red eyes. A large bruise was marring one side of his perfect face as if he was slapped or punched. The short demon's shirt was sticking to his abdomen as if wet. It was in the same place as his old abdomen wound. The purple demon turned to find instead of his companion Keiko frozen like an ice sculpture. A sneer of disgust was on the warden's face. He approached menacingly. The girl in response cowered against the wall.

"Don't come near her," warned the fire demon appearing protectively in front of the human. From behind Keiko could see Hiei trembling, his muscles exhausted from just standing. He back was damp with his blood. Just the sight of so much made Keiko feel sick.

"Who's da brode?" a voice asked. The large blue demonstanding in the doorway had a coiled whip in his sausage-like fingers. Hiei started to back up forcing Keiko to follow suit until she was pressedinto a corner. She gently put her hands on his back to stophim from backing up anymore. A sot growl and he stopped.

"The doors Locked. No chance of you gettin' inor gettin'out," the blue demon chuckled, a sound that wasn't anywhere close to friendly. He uncoiled the blood stained whip.

"I have no intention of letting her leave, you stupid brute," Hiei said haughtily,in a toneKeiko heard at the Dark Tournament.

"So the little one's confidence is back. Or is that just a fake mask," the purple demon taunted. Hiei just ignored the jeering emotionless. In a blur of movement Keiko found herself in thecontrolling, iron grip of the purple monster. Terrified she stood still, a claw of sharp knives hoverer at her throat. The familiar growl from Hiei made Keiko look frightfully at the kneeling fire demon.

"Aww shud up! You're not so tough once yourmates in trouble." The purple demon smirked.

Mate, Keiko questioned to herself perplexed.

"She's not my mate," Hiei ground out through clenched teeth.

"Don't speak," commanded the other warden punching the shorter demon.Keiko gasped in shockwhen Hiei only spat blood out nonchalantly and sat up, back into his kneeling position. Then the sturdy jail door was flung open and both purple and blue demons fell into a deep, respectful bow.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

There was the chapter. Please tell me what you think. It's nice to know what the readers think. 

Love,

Dark Unicorn Master


End file.
